Cilan's Secret
by bulma's snivy
Summary: When are heroes meet up with new and old friends bad things start to happen.Will are heroes find a way to stop it before it gets worse? What's with Iris and why is Cilan acting stranger than usual? My first story I made, sorry if it's bad. Contains Wishfulshipping and Advanceshipping and maybe even more! T to be safe.Also contains people from the anime/game/manga and even OCs!


**Hi this is my first story on this site so if you can give me some suggestions I'll be happy.=D I got the idea of this story from Max' Birthday Wish, Obsessive Perfection, and A Love in the Stars.=D Sorry if this story is bad I don't thing I'm very good at making stories='D I'm also sorry if they're little too OOC. I thank DavidShawnMichael, Rainbowderpy44, and XNejiXHyugaX for helping me find the urge to post thing before the story starts you should try reading their stories they're good.  
**

** I don't own Pokémon. Or then Ash and May would be together and also Cilan and Iris!='D Who owns pokemon anyway?he or she is unknown to me.  
**

* * *

On a Beautiful day when the Pidoves were chirping and the sun was shining are heroes decided to go to the next city to get Ash's eight gym badge.

"Alright! I can't wait till I get my eight gym badge!"Ash shouted happily.

"Pika pi!"Pikachu replied

*growl* "but first I think I need some food first.."Ash said holding his stomach.

"All you think about is food! What a kid."Iris sighed

"Hey I'm not a kid!"

"Settle down you two I'll make us some lunch and Iris will get some fruit."Cilan spoke up.

"What do I do?"

"You could always train your pokemon or go sight seeing"Iris suggested and shrugged.

"Just be back here in like twenty minutes ok?"Cilan reminded Ash

"Ok!" Ash waved and ran into the forest for some sight seeing."Maybe we'll find some new pokemon Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied

"I wonder how many pokemon are ou- ahhh!" Ash said before he ran over something and fell.

"Hey watch it!" a girl shouted and Ash knew the girl's voice right away.

"May what are you doing here? I thought you were in Jotho." Ash asked as he got up.

"Ash? No I'm already finished with my journey in Jotho, but It's nice to see you again." May got up and started to calm down realizing it was just Ash who ran over her.

"It's nice to see you too but, why are you here? There's no contests here in Unova but a musicale."

"I'm here to meet some old friends with Ruby and ...? Ruby? Sapphire?"May pointed where she thought her friends would be but they weren't there.

"Who's Ruby and Sapphire?"

"Ruby is a boy who likes contests and Sapphire likes Pokemon battles and looks just like me but, wearing blue. They're both from Hoenn."May answered.

"Oh. Hey May You want to meet my new friends I made while traveling?"

"Sure but first I need to find Ruby and Sapphire. Sometimes they get in these long arguments over even the littlest of things."May sighed.

"Ok so let's go find them but I need to be back in like 15 minutes or Iris would yell at me."

May realized he was talking about one of his new friends so she nodded and took out one of her pokeballs "Beautifly come on out and help us find Ruby and Sapphire!"

Out popped Beautifly flying in circles being happy to be out of its pokeball "Beauti!" Then it left to do what May ask.

It took some time for Beautifly to come back but when she did come back she was pulling somethings by using string shot like bags.

"mmrgh!" Both sacks said while wiggling.

"Looks like your Beautifly is finally a kidnaper." Ash joked and chuckled

May blushed then went to the sacks to open them. First one she opened was Ruby "What was that for May!"

"Sorry but I couldn't find you guys" She giggled and open the other sack

This time it was Sapphire "Grrrr! May! We were just walking ahead!" Sapphire growled

"Wow You weren't kidding when you said you two do look the same!"Ash said astonished of the two girls.

"Sorry Sapphire we were just gonna visit Ash's friends for a little and plus we have a lot of time to meet are friends"May reminded Sapphire

"Ok" Sapphire replied but still angry of what May to them.

"Let go then! Come on!"Ash said happily and ran back to where his two Unova friends were and the three Hoenn natives followed him. It took them some time to get back to where Ash's Unova friends were."Hey Guys I'm back! I also found some friends from Hoenn!" Cilan was cooking the fruit Iris gave him when Ash came and both turn around to see who it was. Cilan looked shocked when he saw who it was.

"May, Ruby, Sapphire? Why are you guys doing here?"Cilan was astonished.

"Cilan? Wow I didn't think you would be here without your brothers or 'clones'."May chuckled.

"We're here to meet are old friends, they're all coming to Unova."Ruby answered.

"So you guys know each other?"Iris asked feeling like the only one who has no clue who they were.

"Yeah these guys were my child hood friends. It's nice to see you guys in so long." Cilan said happily.

"It's nice to see you too! So how are your brothers or your 'clones' doing? We haven't seen them yet." Ruby looked around but failed to find them.

"They're doing fine last time I checked. You wanna join us for lunch? I'm almost done anyway." Cilan turned around to finish his cooking.

"Sure! You guys always make delicious food!" Sapphire ran past her friends to the table.

Cilan chuckled and went back to cooking lunch. After he was done Iris decided to go help him out passing out the food to them. Iris was the one to start a conversation "So Cilan," She turned to look at him." What did Ruby and May meant by your 'clones'?"

"We actually call them are 'girl clones' or are twins because they almost look and acted just like me and my brothers," Cilan pointed

"Oh so like May and Sapphire but you being a guy?"

"No we look a little more different than that"Cilan said and laughed

"We're all meeting in Opelucid City two days from now in the afternoon so probably you can see them there." Ruby suggested

"Wow cool! How long will it take us to get their Cilan?"Ash asked and starting to get exited to meet new people.

"Well from where we are probably in a day or so" Cilan took out his map device.

"Hey lets all go after we're done eating!"Sapphire shouted happily after she took another bite of her food.

"Sure!" Everyone else agreed. So after Everyone was finished eating they started walking together to Opelucid City.

* * *

**Please R&R and no flames! The more ideas you give me the better this story gets!=D Tell me if I did something wrong in my story!  
**

**Question: can you give me ideas for what pokemon should the 'clones' have? and maybe even there names 'cuze I'm not sure if I like the names I already gave them.='D  
**

**Bye people of the internet!=P  
**


End file.
